Aerith Gainsborough/Gallery
''Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Final Fantasy VII Artwork Aeris-FFVIIArt.png|Artwork by Tetsuya Nomura. Aeris Portrait.jpg|Portrait by Tetsuya Nomura. Flower Girl Aerith Amano Sketch.jpg|Yoshitaka Amano sketch of Aerith from the September 2012 issue of the Japanese art magazine, ''Illustration. The sketch is presumably a very early concept sketch. Amano Cloud & Aerith II.jpg|Artwork of Cloud and Aerith by Yoshitaka Amano. FFVII Sky (Sketch).jpg|Sketch by Yoshitaka Amano. Cloud & Aerith.jpg|Artwork of Cloud laying Aerith to rest by Yoshitaka Amano. FFVII Peace (Sketch).jpg|Sketch by Yoshitaka Amano. Amano Cloud & Aerith.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. FFVII Embrace (Sketch).jpg|Sketch by Yoshitaka Amano. Aerith & Sephiroth II.jpg|Artwork of Aerith with Sephiroth in front of her by Yoshitaka Amano. FFVII Looking (Sketch).jpg|Sketch by Yoshitaka Amano. Ffvii-cloudaerith.jpg|Artwork of Cloud and Aerith by Yoshitaka Amano. Aerith Early Art 1.jpg|Early concept art of Aerith by Tetsuya Nomura. Aerith Early Art 2.jpg|Early concept art of Aerith by Tetsuya Nomura. Aerith Art Uncolored.jpg|Concept art of Aerith by Tetsuya Nomura. AerithConcept.jpg|Concept art of Aerith by Tetsuya Nomura. Aerith Portrait Sketch.jpg|Concept art of Aerith's menu portrait by Tetsuya Nomura. Aerith (Dress).jpg|Concept art of Aerith in her Wall Market dress by Tetsuya Nomura. Renders and screenshots Wall VII 04.jpg|''Final Fantasy VII'' promotional poster. Aerith_FFVII_Opening.jpg|Aerith in the opening FMV in Final Fantasy VII. FFVII Aerith opening FMV.png|Aerith in the opening FMV in Final Fantasy VII. Aeris-ffvii-fmv-altar.png|Aerith in an FMV in Final Fantasy VII. Aeris-ffvii-battle.png|Battle model. FFVII Aeris Battle.gif|Aeris's battle render from the Final Fantasy VII Ultimania Omega. Aeris-ffvii-field.png|Aeris's field model. Aeris-ffvii-basket.png|Aeris's "flower girl" model. Aeris-ffvii-dress.png|Aeris in her Wall Market dress. Aeris-ffvii-ygreen.png|A young Aeris. Aeris-ffvii-ypink.png|A young Aeris. Thisguyaresick ffvii.jpg|Aeris utters her famous grammatically incorrect line. Aerith Victory Pose.gif|Victory pose. ''Final Fantasy VII Remake Aerith Gainsborough from FFVII Remake render.png VII_Remake_Aerith.jpg Aerith Key Art from FFVII Remake.jpg|Key art. Final Fantasy VII Remake Aerith.jpg|State of Play trailer. AerithCloseUp.png|Aerith opens her eyes. FFVIIR Aerith.png|E3 2019 trailer AerithRemake.jpg|Aerith checking on Cloud. Final Fantasy VII Remake State of Play Cloud and Aerith.jpg|Aerith persists after Cloud. FF7 Remake Aerith Offers A Flower.jpg|Aerith offers Cloud a flower. FFVIIR Aerith So.png|Aerith dismisses Cloud's deterrence. Aerith Reacts.png|Wary of the threat. AerithChurchTGS.jpg|Aerith in the Sector 5 Church. AerithGoingFF7R.png|E3 2019 trailer. Aerith_Cloud_Graveyard_FFVIIR.jpg|Aerith and Cloud. Tifa Cloud and Aerith in FFVII Remake.png|Aerith with Cloud and Tifa. Aerith at Wall Market in FFVII Remake.png|Aerith in Wall Market. FVIIR Aerith Corneo dress.png|Aerith in Don Corneo's mansion. FFVIIR Aerith and Tifa Jenova appears.png|Reacting to Jenova's appearance in Shinra Headquarters. FFVIIR Aerith Highway.png|Aerith watches as Whispers swarm Shinra HQ. FFVIIR Aerith LB.png|Casting a spell. FFVIIR gameplay June2019 05.jpg|Attacking with fire. Aerith Lustrous Shield FFVIIR.jpg|Blocking with Lustrous Shield. Regen from FFVII Remake.jpg|Using Regen. Aerith Battle Pose FFVIIR.jpg|Aerith in battle. Other FFVIIAC Aerith Artwork.png|CG render of Aerith for the ''Compilation. BCFFVII-Aeris.jpg|Portrait for Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-''. BCAerithSprite.png|Aerith's sprite in ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-''. VIIBC Aerith.png|Aerith in ''Before Crisis. DC Aerith 1.jpg|Aerith posters in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-''. CC-FFVII-_Aerith.jpg|Aerith's ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' artwork by Tetsuya Nomura. AerithCGModel-CrisisCore.png|CG render for ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. Aerith-ccvii.png|Model from ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. Aerith introduces.png|Aerith introducing herself to Zack in ''Crisis Core. Zack flip.png|Aerith and Zack in Crisis Core. Aerith-chapter-end.jpg|''Crisis Core''. Aerith ultimania omega scan.png|Ultimania Omega Scan. Other appearances ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII FFXIIILR - Aerith Screenshot.png|Midgar's Flower Girl. LRFFXIII_Midgar's_Flower_Girl's_victory_pose.jpg|Victory pose. LRFFXIII_Guard_Rod.png|Guard Stick. LRFFXIII_Flower_Bearer.png|Flower Bearer. Final Fantasy Tactics Aerith Tactics Sprite.png|Aerith's sprite. FFT Aerith Portrait.png|Aerith's portrait. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Aeris dissidia.png|In-game render. Dissidia012-AerithConcept.jpg|Concept art of first alternate outfit. Guard Stick Dissidia.png|Aerith's Guard Stick. Aerith-DissidiaAlt1.png|''Amano outfit render from Dissidia 012. Aerith-DissidiaAlt2.png|''Crisis Core'' outfit render from Dissidia 012. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Aerith.png Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Aerith Illust.png|Aerith's portrait. PFF Aerith.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade FFAB_Earth_Mallet_Aerith_Legend_UUR+.jpg|June Bride "Earth Mallet" Legend UUR+. JuneBride2017_EarthMallet.jpg|June Bride "Earth Mallet". JuneBride_AerithBouquetThrow.jpg|Aerith with her bouquet during the June Bride event. JuneBride_RewardCutscene_Aerith.png|Reward cutscene for June Bride event. AerithandCloudBanner_JuneBride.png|Cloud and Aerith on the menu banner for June Bride. Aerith Brigade Portrait.png|Aerith's icon. Aerith KH Brigade.png|''Kingdom Hearts Aerith. Aerith Swimsuit Brigade.png|Seaside Aerith. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Aerith Profile.png|Profile image. FFRK Aerith Battle Pose.png|Battle pose. FFRK_Countdown_to_Destruction_JP.png|Japanese event banner for Countdown to Destruction. FFRK Countdown to Destruction Event.png|Global event banner for Countdown to Destruction. FFRK Footsteps of the Cetra JP.png|Japanese event banner for Footsteps of the Cetra. FFRK Footsteps of the Cetra Event.png|Global event banner for Footsteps of the Cetra. FFRK A Night to Remember JP.png|Japanese event banner for A Night to Remember. FFRK A Night to Remember Event.png|Global event banner for A Night to Remember. FFRK Glimmer of Hope JP.png|Japanese event banner for Glimmer of Hope. FFRK Glimmer of Hope Event.png|Global event banner for Glimmer of Hope. FFRK Aerith Spell Casting Frame.png|Spell casting sprite. FFRK Aerith sprites.png|Sprites. FFRK Aerith MC.png|Aerith's Memory Crystal. FFRK Aerith MCII.png|Aerith's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Aerith MCIII.png|Aerith's Memory Crystal III. FFRK_spritesheet_Aerith.png|Spritesheet. FFRK Wonders of the Cetra Icon.png|Icon for Wonders of the Cetra. FFRK Wonders of the Cetra.png|Mystery of the Cetra. FFRK Paean to Gaia Icon.png|Icon for Paean to Gaia. FFRK Paean to Gaia.png|Tribute to the Stars. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Aerith_KH.png|Appearance in Kingdom Hearts. KHCOM-Aerith.png|Appearance in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. KHCOM-Aerith.gif|Appearance in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. KHII-Aerith.png|Appearance in Kingdom Hearts II. Mobile aerithkh1.png|Appearance in Kingdom Hearts Mobile. Mobile aerithkh2.png|Appearance in Kingdom Hearts Mobile. KHχchi Aerith4.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi. KHχchi Aerith5.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi (2). KHχchi Aerith9.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (3). KHχchi Aerith6.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (4). KHχchi Aerith10.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (5). Card_00001346_KHX.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (6). KHχchi Aerith7.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (7). KHχchi Aerith8.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (8). KHχchi_CloudandAerith.png|''Cloud & Aerith KHχ chi'' (9). KHχchi Aerith.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (10). KHχchi Aerith3.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (11). KHχchi Aerith2.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi'' (12). KHUX Illustrated Aerith 5★ Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ''. KH1 Aerith 3★ Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ''. KH1 Aerith 5★ Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ''. KH1 Aerith 6★ Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ''. KHUX KH2 Aerith 3★ Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ''. KHUX KH2 Aerith 5★ Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ''. KHUX KH2 Aerith 6★ Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ''. ''Itadaki Street'' Itadaki-Aerith.png|Aerith. Itadaki Rinoa and Aeris.jpg|Aerith and Rinoa. ItagakiStaerith.png|Aerith render. Itadaki-AerithPortrait.png|''Itadaki Street Portable'' portrait. Itadaki-Aerith2.png|''Itadaki Street Portable'' Aerith artwork. Other media Games AerithLBP2.jpg|Costume in LittleBigPlanet2. GS2_Aerith.png|Outfit in Gunslinger Stratos 2 GS2 FFCostumes.jpg|''Final Fantasy'' collaboration costumes. SOMirageAerith.jpg|Costume in Star Ocean. Merchandise Aeris theme music box.jpg|"Aerith's Theme" music box. Aeris-Chocobo-FFVII-Extra-Knights.jpg|Extra Knights figure. FFVII-Aeris-Kotobukiya-Sculpture.jpg|Kotobukiya sculpture. Aerith Sculpture.jpg|Kotobukiya sculpture. FFColdCast7.jpg|Cold cast statue. FFVII Phone Cards.jpg|Phone card. Aeris-Crisis-Core-PlayArts.png|''Crisis Core'' Play Arts figure. FFVII-Aeris-Play-Arts.jpg|''Final Fantasy VII'' Play Arts figure. Aeriszippo.jpg|Zippo lighter. Kingdom Hearts Aerith Mascot Strap.jpg|''Kingdom Hearts'' Aerith mascot strap. Aerith Trading Arts Kai Mini.jpg|Aerith Trading Arts Kai Mini. Holy Materia necklace.jpg|Official "Holy" Materia necklace. Ffvii coke figures.jpg|Coca-Cola bottlecap figure. Official CocaCola FF8FF7 Poster.jpg|Official Coca-Cola Poster (Japanese exclusive) Aerith FFVII Remake necklace official merch.jpg|''Final Fantasy VII Remake'' necklace. FFVII Remake Trading Arts.png|''Final Fantasy VII Remake'' Trading Arts. ru:Аэрис Гейнсборо/Галерея Category:Character galleries from Final Fantasy VII